Nada mejor para la memoria
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Los seis generales permanentes de Poseidón despiertan una mañana para acaba atrapados en su peor pesadilla. Eso les enseñará a no olvidar las cosas importantes.


**Nada mejor para la memoria…**

 _Día 24 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 6. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Hermes dejará de irse de vacaciones? Y lo más importante ¿se están divirtiendo tanto como yo?_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, quien hizo que tuviera tantas expectativas que no consigo novio.

* * *

 **Nada mejor para la memoria…**

 **Pilar del Pacífico Sur (Infierno personal de Io)**

Io despertó sintiendo mucho calor. Respiro profundo, sin abrir los ojos, y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Se estaba sofocando. El aire era pesado, caluroso y parecía ahogarlo. Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire a través de la boca y algo intentó abrirse paso hacia su garganta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su campo de visión se llenó de rosa. A donde mirara, rosa era todo lo que veía. Una gran masa de tejido que lo envolvía como una crisálida y estaba asfixiándolo.

Movió sus manos tanto como pudo intentando quitarse el mundo rosa de encima pero nada pasó.

Era prisionero. Prisionero de una criatura rosa que quería asfixiarlo mientras dormía para después devorarlo.

El monstruo de chicle mutante por fin había salido del horrible cuadro que Leia había colgado en la habitación para reclamarlo como su víctima.

El chileno hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió a su mente mientras su pesadilla se volvía realidad.

―¡Ayuda!

* * *

 **Pilar del Ártico (Iglú de Isaak)**

Isaak tenía calor. Demasiado calor.

Medio dormido había pateado las sábanas lejos de su cuerpo y se había estirado en la cama buscando por instinto un espacio que estuviera frío. Había funcionado por unos minutos.

Se giró hacia un costado soportando el calor con la esperanza de que el otro lado de la cama se enfriara y volteó la almohada. Veinte minutos después giraba hacia el otro lado y se daba cuenta de que su idea no había funcionado.

Creó escarcha sobre su cama y almohada, y suspiró de alivio al sentir el frío. Quince minutos después, la escarcha se había derretido y el finlandés dormía sobre sábanas empapadas en agua caliente.

Recurrió al plan D. Creó una capa de escarcha, más gruesa, sobre su propio cuerpo. Diez minutos, e Isaak sentía que estaba nadando en un río del Inframundo; por desgracia no era el Río Cocito sino el Flageronte. El río de fuego.

Derrotado, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de encontrar su habitación bañada en un brillo anaranjado. Podía ver las ondas de calor moviéndose en el aire desde las piedras que formaban el pilar y el vapor de su hielo derretido.

Bajó de la cama y se quemó los pies. Era como pisar la arena en la playa. Esa parte de la arena lejos de la frescura del agua y que acumulaba el calor del inclemente sol.

Juntó valor y formó una capa de hielo en sus pies. El hielo empezó a derretirse de inmediato y las gotas saladas que caían al piso dejaban salir un siseo y se evaporaban al instante.

Se lanzó hacía la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. El hielo bajo sus pies desapareciendo a la misma velocidad en que el peliverde lo regeneraba con su cosmos.

Sujetó el pomo y apartó la mano soplándose los dedos y congelándolos. Olvidándose de lo demás.

Al sentir las quemaduras en las plantas de los pies regresó corriendo a su cama y recurrió a su último plan.

―¡Maestro Camus! ¡Auxilio!

* * *

 **Pilar del Atlántico Sur (El ex -pedazo de cielo de Sorrento)**

A diferencia de sus compañeros, Sorrento tenía un despertar de lo más normal. Había diseñado una forma de burlar a la criatura de ojo rojo que lo observaba. Dormía vestido y había desarrollado la capacidad para cambiarse de ropa poniéndose la nueva al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la vieja.

Le había tomado varios días pero lo había logrado.

Se peinó, se arregló y decidió practicar un poco con su flauta antes de ir a desayunar. Se había atrasado mucho con una pieza musical y debía ponerse al día.

Sacó las partituras y las colocó en su atril. Con sumo cuidado sacó su instrumento del estuche y se empezó a tocar…

Excepto que no salió sonido alguno. De hecho, el aire no pasó a través de la flauta. Reacomodó los dedos y volvió a soplar. El mismo resultado.

¡¿Había perdido su habilidad para tocar?! ¡No podía ser!

Con el ceño fruncido, y conteniendo sus nervios, revisó el instrumento. Segundo después descubrió, con una mezcla de alivio y horror, que alguien había llenado su preciada y costosa flauta con cera. Cera que se había enfriado convirtiéndose en un tapón y arruinando a su mejor amiga.

Revisó los cajones y lo único que encontró fue una aguja apenas más gruesa que un cabello y de no más de cinco centímetros de largo.

Se sentó en el escritorio y empezó la eterna tarea de escarbar con cuidado para limpiar su instrumento.

* * *

 **Pilar del Índico (Sagrado hogar de Krishna)**

Krishna, a diferencia de los demás, no había dormido. Se había pasado la noche meditando.

Respiró profundo por la nariz y exhaló por la boca. Abrió los ojos saliendo de su estado de profunda paz espiritual para entrar en una de profunda desesperación mortal al ver las imágenes pintadas en cada una de las paredes de su habitación con lo que parecía ser sangre.

Símbolos satánicos, pentagramas invertidos, el número de la bestia y frases como "Buda a muerto" y "No hay salvación" se extendía en un graffiti obsceno y profano. Se cruzaban entre ellos, entrelazándose y compitiendo por la atención de sus ojos.

La más grande, escrita con letras anchas y ocupando toda una pared decía "Disfrutemos de los placeres carnales y mandemos al averno al Nirvana".

Krishna sintió deseos de arrancarse los ojos al ver esa frase y lo peor de todo era que estaba escrita con su letra. Era inconfundible.

¡Lo había hecho mientras estaba meditando! ¡Su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando!

Y en todo lo que podía pensar, mientras se quedaba en completo shock, era…

―¿Qué más habré hecho?

* * *

 **Pilar del Antártico (Cueva de Kaysa)**

Kaysa no tuvo un despertar tranquilo. O, mejor dicho, su despertar tranquilo duró 0.005 segundos. El tiempo que le tomé abrir los ojos y encontrarse frente a frente con la criatura más horrible que había visto. Su peor pesadilla.

Piel pálida que relucía en cada rincón de su habitación y parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

Dientes serrados que repetían una y otra vez una mueca horrorizada en eterna burla.

Ojos saltones que le regresaban la mirada sin importar a donde la diriguiera.

Izquierda y derecha. Arriba y abajo. No había escapatoria. Estaba atrapado con lo más aterrador que su mente podía conjurar. Su reflejo.

Su habitación entera estaba cubierta de piso a techo en espejos.

No sabía dónde estaba la puerta.

 _Atrapado._

No podía atacarse a sí mismo para huir.

 _Indefenso._

Kaysa se dejó caer en el piso, encogiéndose en posición fetal y cerrando los ojos con fuerza rogando a los dioses poder despertar.

* * *

 **Pilar del Pacífico Norte (La, todavía normal, casa de Baian)**

Baian se retorcía en sueños. Apretaba las sábanas tan fuerte, que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, tenía la respiración acelerada y el ceño fruncido.

Otra vez tenía esa pesadilla en la que los peces payasos lo atacaban y querían devorarlo. Corría pero no podía perderlos. Cuando parecía que estaba a salvo, uno aparecía de la nada e intentaba comerle la nariz. Y ahí empezaba a correr de nuevo. La secuencia e repetía una y otra vez en un interminable ciclo de suspenso y horror.

El canadiense despertó de golpe, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía que escaparía de su pecho. Se echó el cabello hacía atrás e hizo una mueca de asco. Estaba cubierto en una capa de sudor nervioso que le pegaba la tela a la piel.

Se levantó con piernas temblorosas y se sostuvo de las cosas hasta llegar al baño y meterse en la ducha. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante manteniendo los ojos cerrados y tranquilizando su respiración. El agua le golpeaba la nuca y los hombros llevándose con ella la alteración.

Sintió algo rozar su pie y abrió los ojos. Al principio no vio nada, pero unos segundos más tarde un pez payaso nadaba feliz entre sus pies y tenía como destino su dedo gordo. Baian dejó salir un grito agudo que resonó por todo Atlantis y corrió fuera del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Se quedó parado ahí por varios minutos, intentado convencerse de que había sido su imaginación, pero no volvió a abrir la puerta. Empezó a sentir frío y fue consciente de que seguía mojado.

Dio varios pasos vacilantes con piernas temblorosas hasta su cómoda y abrió el primer cajón para sacar una toalla. Metió la mano y algo viscoso toco sus dedos. Tragando con dificultad para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, Baian giró la cabeza con lentitud rogando que no fuera lo que él creía.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre un ser naranja y blanco que lo miraba con determinación mientras se acercaba a su mano con intensión de comerse su dedo.

Otro grito agudo resonó por Atlantis pero nadie prestó atención.

* * *

 **Templo Principal**

Julián intentaba resolver un cubo rubik, ignorando los gritos que venían de varios pilares, cuando una risa maligna estalló desde una habitación cercana que él nunca había notado.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su cubo.

* * *

 **Detrás de la puerta miesteriosa**

La habitación era iluminada por el resplandor azulado de las muchas pantallas que había en el lugar. Lo que antes era la biblioteca se había convertido en el "centro de comandos".

Dos sombras se recortaban en medio de la oscuridad, las pantallas se reflejaban en sus ojos dándoles un aspecto aterrador. Ambas miraban las pantallas. Una con una sonrisa retorcida de satisfacción y la otra con una sonrisa divertida.

Las pantallas mostraban, cada una, a uno de los generales en sus propios predicamentos.

La criatura rosa que asfixiaba a Io era un acolchado que había sido clavado a los postes de la cama encerrando al general, que luchaba por escapar mientras gritaba por ayuda.

El calor en la habitación de Isaak era culpa de las cien estufas tamaño industrial colocadas estratégicamente alrededor del pilar para convertirlo en un sauna. El general repetía una y otra vez un ciclo de congelamiento en si mismo intentando igualar la velocidad en la que el hielo se derretía. A penas se podía ver su cabello verde entre el brillo naranja reflejado por el vapor.

Sorrento había limpiado tres milímetros de su flauta y ahora lloraba frente a una aguja rota y una flauta inservible. Cerca de las dos sombras había un tarro de cera medio vacío.

Krishna intentaba en vano borrar las escrituras y dibujos profanos de las paredes mientras le pedía a Buda disculpas por su debilidad mental e inhabilidad para controlar su cuerpo. Al lado del tarro de cera había una lata de pintura que decía "color: 666 rojo infierno".

Kaysa seguía en la misma posición, ahora chupándose el dedo mientras los espejos repetían la imagen de forma interminable. En alguna parte, los miembros de una feria se preguntaban qué habría sucedido con todos los espejos de "La casa de los Espejos".

Baian seguía encontrando peces payasos asesinos ocultos en su habitación y soltando gritos. En varias partes del mundo los niños lloraban porque todos los juguetes de goma o a cuerda de Merlin y Nemo habían sido robados.

―Recuerdame nunca hacerte enojar. Por cierto, cuanto talento para imitar la letra de otros―dijo Aurora a su amiga, la dueña de la sonrisa de satisfacción retorcida en su rostro.

―Gracias. Eso les enseñará a no olvidar mi cumpleaños. Después de todo, nada mejor para la memoria que el miedo ―dijo la samoana mientras comía unos chocolates de una caja que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños. De Kanon".

―¿Sabían que era tu cumpleaños?

―Tethys tenía que decirles. Igual ellos también son culpables. Ninguno preguntó.

―¿Y a Tethys que le hiciste?

Leia rió de manera maligna otra vez mientras Aurora intentaba pensar qué abría pasado con la sirena.

* * *

 **Atenas**

Tethys quería arrojarse de un acantilado, revivir, y arrojarse de nuevo. No podía creer que había caído en la trampa de esa loca.

Era la última vez que le hacía caso a una nota, firmada por Poseidón o no, para encontrarse en una cita.

Mataría a Leia y se arrojaría de un acantilado. Pero primero…

¡Tenía que encontrar la forma de quitarse los horribles "tentáculos" de Raimi de Gusano de encima.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _Cassie me dijo lo mucho que a Leia le molesta que olviden su cumpleaños. La parte de Kaysa está inspirada en su pelea con Ikki._

 _ **Un regalo para Cassie! Mucha suerte con tus exámenes y que mantengas tu beca. Todo mi apoyo desde mi pequeño pedazo del mundo! Desde acá te echamos porras!**_

 **Hermes, Ares, Phobos y Deimos están vestidos como porristas. Con polleras y todo.**

― **¡Vamos, Cassie! –Hermes salta (flota) moviendo los pompones.**

― **¡Buena suerte! –grita Phobos.**

― **No hay forma de que haga esto.**

― **Vamos Dei, no es difícil.**

― **¡Buena suerte! –gruñe el gemelo malhumorado.**

― **Ares, si no dices algo lindo llamaré a Hera- amenaza Lena.**

― **¡Exitos! –dice el dios con una sonrisa.**

 _Los próximos..._

 _La pareja que renta el pilar de Kanon._

 _La razón de que Baian le tema a los peces payasos._


End file.
